


STEPMOTHER（中）【车】

by SourCreamPumpkin



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: ALL胡, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 06:02:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18277250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourCreamPumpkin/pseuds/SourCreamPumpkin





	STEPMOTHER（中）【车】

小胡终于忍不住喝止他。老靳正奇怪他忽然不说话，问道：“怎么了？歌儿，儿子怎么了？”

磊磊直直盯着一脸惊诧的小胡，眼里没有半点畏惧和退缩的意思。小胡惊慌失措地想推开他，磊磊正值青春，又打球锻炼多年，并不是空有身高却无甚气力的艺术史老师能轻易对抗的；发现自己根本不是对手的小胡不可思议地望着他，眼里慢慢渗出哀求。如果他知道这样的目光只会让骑在自己身上的少年愈发兴奋的话，他肯定宁愿闭上眼睛。

磊磊没有理会他快哭出来的表情和轻轻摇头示意的动作。继子把手伸进了他的衣服里，像玩弄女人那样揉弄着他的胸部，指尖用力地碾过他的乳头，激起阵阵刺痛。

最终，他轻轻地别过头，对着手机那头的男人道：“……没事，他打翻了杯子，我去收拾一下。”

磊磊知道自己胜利了。

他得到了自己第一眼就迷上的人。就像得到了全世界。磊磊估摸着老头子操这个人的时候也是这样的感觉，差不多就是别无所求。磊磊还没开过荤，光是把对方衣服全扒掉就让他硬得快炸开来，忍不住对着那白皙的身子又摸又舔了好一阵子，一边把自己胯下那热乎玩意儿往对方屁股里蹭；小胡被他弄得害怕不已又受不了羞耻，只好可怜兮兮地说：“小磊，求求你……安全套在你爸床头柜里。”

一个漂亮的人，态度又如此温顺，磊磊自然心软。他看见茶几上自己的手机，眯了眯眼伸手拿在手里，接着就把小胡一路拽到卧室床上，打开了床头柜的抽屉拿出润滑剂和套子，又把手机打开录像架在柜子上；小胡发觉他的意图惊得要跳起来：“你要干什么！”随即被他一把摁回去，耍流氓似的狠狠打了记屁股：“干的就是你。”小胡拼了死命也挣扎不过，绝望地哭喊道：“小磊你为什么要这样对我？”

磊磊在手上挤了半管润滑液，毫无章法地往那两瓣手感绝佳的屁股中间抹进去：“我就是想干你。”见对方一脸的不可思议，磊磊笑着补充道：“我从你被我爸带回家第一天就想这么操你了。”说着，磊磊一挺身就干了进去。小胡惊叫一声，疼得全身都紧绷起来，磊磊此时也并不好受，但他毫不退却，此时脑子里只有狠狠占有的念头，梗着脖子晃着腰用力插了好几十下，小胡那儿才终于被操开了点；大概因为怕他乱来，小胡甚至自己调整姿势把腿张开了点去接纳他那滚热勃发、精神抖擞的阳物，好让自己不那么难受。感觉到对方的配合，磊磊也不在乎他是不是被逼无奈，只愈发卖力地把自己往销魂窟里送，嘴里又嘶又喘地说些不知哪儿学的下流话，把好好一个人弄得羞愤欲死，闭着眼睛只求他赶快结束。磊磊不饶放他，低头一口咬住他的乳头吸得啧啧作响，小胡疼得揪他头发求他轻点，他支起身子去亲小胡的嘴，被对方一偏头避开。

“我爸操你的时候你叫得好听多了。”

小胡明白了他的意思，但不想屈服至此，干脆咬着嘴唇以示反抗。磊磊也不恼，慢慢地把整根拔出来，又狠狠地一捅到底。如此反复数次小胡被插得差点断气，闭着眼睛弓起腰，身子紧得能把人魂都吸走。磊磊爽得头皮发麻，再一次拔出来的时候一把撸掉了套子又重新插进去，已经快被干晕过去的小胡感觉不对但已经没力气反抗，只能任由他猛干几十下之后全泄在里面。

老头子回来以后，三个人同桌吃饭，磊磊在桌子底下伸手摸小胡的腿，小胡差点端不住碗。老靳吃完了先去洗澡，磊磊走到厨房里，像他爹那样从背后抱住正在水池前面洗碗的小胡，感觉到对方一边洗一边在他怀里发抖。他低头去吸小胡露在外面的纤细后颈，对方再也忍不下去，回身哀求他道：“小磊，我求求你，放过我吧，上次的事我们就当没发生过，我不会告诉你爸……你放过我，好不好。”磊磊凑过去含着他嘴唇吸了一阵，低声道：“你有没有给我老头子吹过？”

小胡愣愣地望了他好一会儿。

磊磊又亲了他几下，手指抚上他柔软的嘴唇：

“你给他口交过没有，嗯？”

许久，小胡望了望他身后的厨房门。浴室里的水声隐约还在继续。

在又看了他一眼之后，小胡终于默默地，在他面前跪了下去。


End file.
